


Just Sleep 睡吧

by bhdire8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhdire8/pseuds/bhdire8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds himself sleepless, and Dean always knows how to fix that.</p>
<p>Sam失眠了，Dean一如以往的知道怎麽處理。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep 睡吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982838) by [deanlovessammymorethanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/deanlovessammymorethanpie). 



> Mild spoilers for 8.12 - As Time Goes By. Title from My Chemical Romance's song Sleep.
> 
> 輕微8.12的劇透。 標題來自My Chemical Romance的歌Sleep
> 
> I really love this piece of work. Thank you very much for giving me the permission to translate, deanlovessammymorethanpie!

確切的說來，他們的生活重來都沒有什麽落腳點，除了impala外，沒有什麽地方是真正屬於他們的。因著這個原因，Sam很明白未深麽Dean會為了終于有一個給他肆無忌憚地伸展，大聲地說是屬於我的地方而那麽高興，那麽興奮。連他自己也發現，在歸檔近期的資料和在水池旁洗盤子的時候，他也在笑。那麽多年來，經歷忍受過差勁汽車酒店的、有奇怪污跡的床；在破爛不堪的廢棄房子裏度過的晚上；在隔天早上從頭髮裏面發現的塵和蜘蛛，他們終于有安定的地方。  
最起碼，這是直到連續第三個不眠夜之前，Sam原本相信的事情。這不是以前曾經經歷過的那種失眠，他沒有感受到像那時Lucifer強逼他不睡的瘋狂。這次沒有那種強勢而且灼熱的感覺。這次的失眠深入骨髓、令人疲累，黑暗而沉鬱。他在轉身的同時嘆了一口氣，把手指關節大力的按壓在眼睛上，一直用力到眼前出現眩目的顔色。將腿從纏成一團的被子中掙脫出來，挪到小床邊，Sam 站了起來，伸了個懶腰，試圖在踏出房間前再次舒緩僵硬的背部。

Dean是在黎明將近的時候在圖書館發現他的。他的頭低低的埋在厚重的書中，眼睛都快要睜不開了。Dean緩緩靠近他，赤著腳，無聲的走在諾大、有回聲的房間裏。他把強壯的手擱在Sam的后頸，感覺到那綳緊的肌肉。Sam已經筋疲力盡，在忽然的接觸下也沒有反應。“來吧Sammy。已經是上牀的時間了。”他取走書本，Sam也沒有爭論，沒有反抗，只靜靜的讓Dean領著他起身離開桌子，Dean摸索到燈的開關，讓他們再一次被黑暗籠罩。Sam 跟著Dean細細的聲響繞過煤堆，Dean在他背後的手仿似船錨一樣讓他安定。Sam實在是太累了。  
抛下黑暗的圖書館，走向在走廊發出朦朧光線的吊燈，Dean帶著Sam進了他的睡房。離開以前他就留下了燈光來迎接他們，Sam迷茫的看著房間，見到散落在小桌上的書本，翻開的文章上面還有Dean亂糟糟的筆記，床尾的毛毯亂成一團。Dean領著他在床邊坐下，他只能茫然的看著床逐漸靠近。  
“你發了噩夢。”Sam悄聲說。  
“Hmm?”Dean停下了他的動作，凝結了放在Sam肩膀上的手。“什麽？”他順著Sam的目光看向了桌子。“沒，沒有，只是想起了一些東西。”Dean重新把目光放回弟弟身上，看著他微微的搖晃，開始失去平衡。即使他已經知道了答案，Dean還是問“你睏嗎，Sammy？”他摸了一把Sam的長髮，感覺到Sam柔順的把頭靠向他的手。“來吧”Dean低聲說道，把Sam的長腿放上床，放平他的上身，把他推到更靠近床的邊緣，讓自己也有空間在他的背後躺下，熟練的用手環著弟弟。Dean用腳把毛毯拉到自己的手勾到的地方，把毯子蓋過兩人。跨過Sam的頭，拉下床頭燈的開關，把Sam擁抱入懷，額頭貼著Sam的后頸，腳和Sam的纏在一起，兩人的身體牢牢的貼近。Sam鑽進枕頭，輕嘆“晚安Dean”然後讓睡眠吞噬了他。  
“晚安Sammy”Dean在Sam 的頸邊回嘆，再蜷縮著靠近弟弟，也讓睡眠帶走他的意識。  
可能他們沒有一個安穩實在的地方能讓他們稱之爲“家”，但他們知道，只要他們待在一起，任何地方都是家之所在。只要有對方，他們永遠都有家可歸。


End file.
